


like i'll never be the same

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I-- I presented," Yuri said, knowing admitting it to his grandpa would be easier than saying it to anyone else. He could pospone telling the rest of the world until he turned at least sixteen. There was no way he was telling Yakov or Mila about it in that moment. Nikolai stared at him with a bit of surprise, probably because he was expecting him to have the average presenting age. "I'm an omega."





	

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this from 10 pm to 1 am yall better like this gen omega!yuri fic
> 
> enjoy

All people usually presented as their second gender on their sixteenth birthday or soon after it. Some people presented later or earlier in their life, but the youngest was thirteen and the oldest was eighteen. It was also known that for omegas, their first heat fell around their twentieth birthday. Some omega's first heat happened when they turned nineteen; others, when they turned twenty-one. But there had never beem a case of an omega having a heat before they turned eighteen.

Yuri always pretended he thought he'd be an alpha. He was mellow and shy after his mom's death, but as his presenting age ticked nearer and nearer, part of him knew he wouldn't be an alpha. Even though he knew he couldn't change his secondary agender, he wanted to pretend he wouldn't end up an omega-- or a beta, at most. He created this fake persona of aggressiveness and hostility, of never-ending anger. He created the Yuri Plisetsky the world knew outside of the ice: brass, aggressives, foul-mouthed; the Russian punk. He deliberately made the Russian fairy stay at the rink and the rink only.

He feared every birthday since he turned twelve, knowing he could present in any of them. Fear clung at him during his thirteenth birthday as he woke up early in the morning. He went to the bathroom to shower amd he gasped slightly when he felt ink in his chest. He looked in the mirror and he saw it: the Omega greek letter, tattooed neatly near to his left nipple. He bit his lip; he knew this was going to happen, but he felt so betrayed by his own biology.

Yuri went to the shower and cleaned himself throughly, his teeth clenched at every move. He felt like this was a mistake, even though he knew it wasn't. He didn't fit the omega stereotypes because he didn't want to. If he kept how he was after his mom died, everyone would have though he'd present as an omega, not an alpha how everyone supposed. After his mom's death, he was fragile as glass, and if it wasn't for his grandpa and how he had taken care of him he would have grown even more depressed and with a heart of glass. That was the very same reason he had put all of his troubles in the depths of his heart, deep down where no one but him could see them. He gave himself a different personality, the one of an alpha, the one of the typical alpha male.

And everyone had fallen for it. Even his grandpa, sometimes, even though he knew his fragile and omega-ish self better than anyone else. He was the one to pick him up after the fire that killed his mother, how he had seen him, nine-year-old and short-haired, crying and clinging into his grandpa for dear life. He missed his mom sometimes, and how the fire had taken her away from him. To that day he wasn't very sure what had exactly happened for the fire to start; there were rumors of an arsonist around St. Petersburg after their house caught fire, but they never really knew if it was them who started what caused the death of Yuri's mom.

Yuri sighed as he turned the faucet of the shower off. Thinking about his mom, his amazing omega mom, always left a bitter taste in his mouth. Her death was so sudden, and his dad never showed up not even once to apologize for not being with him after she died. Instead, Nikolai had put him under his wing and cared for him like his father never did. He was a beta, and he was old, and he had been a widower for about a decade already. He never liked to talk about his dead wife, but Yuri knew that she had died when they were both in their fifties-- no one talked about her, and it creeped Yuri out a bit.

He got a towel as he got out of the shower and dried himself throughly, looking at his Omega tattoo with a bit of distate. He wished his body could have waited a few more years before presenting. The normal presenting age was sixteen, anyway, and he was barely thirteen. It was almost laughable how he had been trying to avoid this day since he realized he was undoubtedly an omega, but it had appeared sooner than anyone expected.

He put jeans, a t-shirt and his jacket that read 'RUSSIA' in the back. He usually wore it for practice, but he wasn't going to it for his birthday; it was his favorite, though, so he was wearing it that day. He ruffled hiw own hair as he went to his grandpa's bedroom and saw he was still sleeping. He knew it wasn't prime waking up time, as it was eight in the morning and it was a Saturday. He decided to wake him up anyway, and he poked his arm before his eyes opened.

"Yuri!" Nikolai said cheerfully, and he looked at the calendar in his wall, next to his twin-size bed. Yuri kenw this house was decades old, and that Nikolai's wife used to sleep there before her life ended. Yuri remembered when he was younger and he had nightmares about the fire, how he'd crawl to the empty side of the bed to sleep with his grandpa. "Today's your birthday," he said.

"I-- I presented," Yuri said, knowing admitting it to his grandpa would be easier than saying it to anyone else. He could pospone telling the rest of the world until he turned at least sixteen. There was no way he was telling Yakov or Mila about it in that moment. Nikolai stared at him with a bit of surprise, probably because he was expecting him to have the average presenting age. "I'm an omega."

"Oh, just like your mom," Nikolai said, and Yuri forced an smile. Nikolai petted his hair and Yuri sighed, stopping himself from saying all the fears that he had. What if when I get my first heat an alpha does something? What if people think I'm not fit from being a figure skater? What if...? "You'll be okay, Yuri. I promise you that," the beta said softly, and Yuri hugged him. "Do you want a birthday party, or--? I can invite your friends, if you want."

"I'd just like to see Mila, really." Mila was sixteen and she had just presented as an alpha just a few weeks before. She was outgoing as all hell, and during her women's singles competitions she often talked with Sara Crispino, who was undoubtedly one of her crushes. Yuri sighed as Nikolai got out of bed and called Mila's mom.

"Hello, Ms. Babicheva? Today is Yuri's birthday," he told her. There was a bit of silence if it wasn't for the murmurs of Mila's mom's voice. "Yeah, Mila's rinkmate. Could she come here?" There was more silence, and Yuri hoped Mila would agree to come there. She was great company, if he was being honest, and he definitely liked spending time with her. "Good, our address is--" Yuri ditched his grandpa as he headed to the living room, laying on the couch.

After looking at his phone and seeing Victor was somewhere for the Worlds Championship, he put it on the pocket of his jeans and waited for Mila. His grandpa had got up and Yuri was pretty sure he was making pirozhki. He was about to nap in the couch when he heard someone knocking on the door. He grumbled as he stretched and got up. It was Mila, with her mom. He opened the door, thanked Mila's mom for bringing her before she left.

"Hey, Yura!" Mila said cheerfully as Yuri hugged her awkwardly. "Did you present?" the alpha asked, sniffing the air curiously.It was said people didn't have a distinctive scent until they presented, but Yuri knew that wasn't true. He hoped his probably too sweet scent wasn't too noticeable for Mila, as her knowing he was an omega would definitely cause him trouble.

"Nah," Yuri lied, and soon they were in the dining table. Nikolai had made them pirozhki and he said he was making cake for later that day, and Yuri was quite excited, as his grandpa was an excellent cook. He ate it quickly, thanking his grandpa between mouthfuls. Mila looked at the pirozhki and Yuri nudged her. "Are you going to eat?" he asked as he stopped eating for a second. He sounded almost hostile, "why aren't you eating" type of hostile, but in reality he was worried Mila didn't want to eat for a more important reason.

"O-Oh, yeah," Mila said, biting his lip before taking the pirozhki and biting part of it. She eyed Yuri and he knew she was silently telling him to not stare. Yuri went back to his own food and Nikolai looked at them both happily. He had a bit of food in his plate, but he had just eaten a bit of it. Mila chewed on her food doubtfully but then her eyes lit up before starting to really eat. In a few minutes she had finished what was on her plate. "Didn't you have a Wii?" Mila asked, and Yuri nodded. "We could play Mario Kart or something in it," she told him.

Yuri's eyes lit up and he nodded before heading to his spacious bedroom. The bed was unmade and his pajamas were on the floor, but Mila and him could care less about how messy it was. Yuri turned the TV and the Wii on and they laughed as Yuri played Bowser and Mila played as Yoshi. "Take that, motherfucker!" he said as he sent Mila a blue shell, and she yelled as she shoved him away physically.

"Language, Yura!" he heard Nikolai say.

"Sorry!" Yuri said, ducking even though Nikolai was in other room. He ended winning by little, getting in second place while Mila was in fourth. "Hah!" he said, triumphant. Mila, instead of pouting or yelling bitterly, tackled him into the bed and started tickling him. His sides and his armpits were especially sensitive to tickling, and Mila knew this very well. Meanwhile, Mila was almost impossible to make laugh because of tickles, but Yuri was laughing breathlessly as he tried to tickle her in the neck. "Please, Mila!" he said, his stomach hurting from laughing so much.

Mila stopped tickling him with a smile. "Wanna play again?"

Yuri nodded. "I'm getting first place this time," he announced.

* * *

Yuri was in Japan for the Hot Springs on Ice competition against the pig, Yuuri. There was no doubt about the fact that Yuuri was an omega, but he had caught him staring, probably asking himself what was Yuri's secondary gender. He probably thought he would present as an alpha, like everyone did. Little people knew he presented as an omega two years ago, as he had started to take scent concealers. Not even his coach, Yakov, or any of his rinkmates were aware of his secondary gender.

He heard Yuuri and Victor talking in the other corner of the onsen, and he strained to hear them. Both of them were with their backs facing Yuri, so there was no need to worry about them finding out he was eavesdropping. He stared when he realized they were talking about him. He freezed in place as he heard their words.

"Also, V-Victor, uh... do you know if Yuuri has presented yet?" Yuuri asked. That fucking nosy pig, Yuri thought, and he hated how simple it was for him to get angry. His persona had almost melted together with his actual personality, and it was kind of sad.

"I wouldn't be sure, but I've seen him have scent concealers, so..." Victor said, trailing off, and Yuri's blood turned to ice. He had seen him with those pills? Fuck, he must know I'm an omega, he thought helplessly, and he wanted to intervene before Yuuri made too true assumptions. "I believe he's an omega, but it's his decision to tell the world."

Yuri bit his lip. "Stop talking about me," he said, a bit too loud, and he heard the movement of the water as Victor and Yuuri turned back. "Yes, I'm an omega," he breathed. "But I'm not proud of it, at all, so if you could just..." he muttered, trailing off, looking at the water and how the wind moved it slightly. It was warm and fantastic to be in the onsen, but the change of subject had made his stomach turn.

"I see," Yuuri hummed and he felt himself move closer to Victor. Yuri knew Victor had a thing for the Japanese skater since that night on the banquet, and he hoped they would work. Yuuri seemed so shy around the alpha skater, and he was nothing like the Yuuri he had a dance-off with and saw pole dance. It was almost like an entirely different person.

"Will you tell anyone?" Yuri asked, only a string of his voice.

"No," Victor said, and he ruffled Yuri's wet hair. "We won't, I promise." Yuuri nodded at the alpha's words and he quickly turned to get up from the onsen. Victor and Yuri did the same, and Yuri dried himself throughly before going to his room.

The next day, Yuuri won the Hot Springs on Ice. Yuri left early, knowing the other omega was going to win despite all his effort to potray Agape and win the contest.Yuuri had done an amazing job with Eros, though, and Yuri knew it reminded Victor too much of the Yuuri he knew in the banquet to let him go like that. He went to Tokyo in train to then take a plane ride to St. Petersburg. His humilty had come back after he had been defeated, and he knew he had to practice more.

He ended up starting to practice with Lilia, Yakov's ex-wife, and he was becoming a prima ballerina. He heard murmurs from Mila about how she wasn't sure of what his secondary gender was, as he was so delicate during performances but so foul-mouthed out of them.

* * *

Months later, he had made his way to the Grand Prix Final. It was the day before the short program, and he had been buying animal-themed things-- a lot of them. He was walking around the streets of Barcelona when he heard squeals and he saw some of Yuri's Angels, his creepy as all hell fanbase, staring at him. He thought he was doomed for someone to throw cat ears at him when he heard the murmur of a motorbike.

Otabek Altin, Kazakhastan's hero, was there in his motorbike, pointing for him to sit in the passengers seat. He stared at Otabek, dumbfounded, before he sat there and the older skater started the engine. He heard people yelling and pictures being taken but he could care less as they ended in the top of a building, the motorbike in its entrance.

Otabek was taller than Yuri by two inches, and he wore an expressionless face. He was definitely a beta; Yuri could feel it in him. He smelled like soft candy and chocolate milk, and it was such a good scent you could drown in it. Otabek snapped his fingers when he noticed Yuri was staring at him. "Are we going to be friends or not?" the hero of Kazakhstan said.

"O-oh, yeah," the omega said, and he shook his hand.

The beta grinned, and it seemed almost unnatural on his usually expressionless or moody face. "Yuri Plisetsky has the eyes of a soldier," he commented. Yuri knew Otabek had no way of knowing Yuri was an omega, but it felt like he had said that deliberately. Not until World War II, omegas couldn't be soldiers, and it felt like it was a nudge at that. But he was also saying he didn't see him as the Russian fairy, the teenager of the feminine features.

Yuri smiled and accepted the compliment.

* * *

Two months later after winning the Grand Prix Final-- something he never thought he'd do-- Nikolai died. He was old; he barely ate anything by when Yuri came back to St. Petersburg, and Yuri heeded his dying words. "Ask Victor to take care of you." Yuri had no more family besides his grandpa and his father, who had disappeared as soon as his mom died when he was nine. He dialed Victor's number-- Yuuri lived with Victor now, in St. Petersburg, so maybe they could take care of him.

"Victor?" Yuri murmured.

"Yui, what's up?" he asked,

"My grandpa... he's dead. He told me for you to take care of me, so I thought..." he tried his best to not start crying again as he sensed the odor of death cling to his jacket. Nikolai was laying lifeless in his bed, his face full of an undescribable emotion, and his mouth was open as he had died as soon as he told Yuri his dying words. Yuri felt sick to the pits of his stomach, and he wished this was just an awful nightmare.

Victor let out a shaky breath. "I'll go pick you up," he said, and Yuri hung up. He started crying uncontrollably, the feeling that Nikolai was gone asphyxiating. He wished this hadn't happened as he heard Victor's car park in front of the house. Yuri opened the door, seeing Victor stand there. Yuuri was nowhere to be seen, and he was glad the other omega wasn't there. "Do you want to pack your things?" he asked, almost sickly sweet, and Yuri nodded wordlessly.

Victor handed him a suitcase and he was quick to put his outfit for practice, some jeans, some t-shirts and some sneakers there. He took his laptop and put it there too, plus the mouse and the charger. He closed it with a click and they were quick to bring it to the car. It was pleasantly empty, only the two of them there as Victor drove them to the house he bought to live with Yuuri,

"What happened?" Yuuri asked as soon as Yuri and Victor stormed into the hall with a suitcase in their hands. He looked mildly worried, and Yuri swore he saw a bit of familyish affection when Yuuri looked at him. Yuri couldn't bear with the idea of Yuuri being like a father for him; much less Victor being a parental figure for him. It sounded ridiculous in that moment, but part of him knew it was happening as Nikolai had died.

"Nikolai died," Victor informed him, and Yuuri's eyes widened as he saw how Yuri's eyes were red from cying so much. The alpha hugged the younger omega and told him he'd be alright, that he had them now. "You have to get used to living with us," he said, and Yuri sighed, knowing he could be his fragile self with them-- there was no reason not to.

"And his last words were for Victor to take care of me," Yuri added, and Yuuri nodded.

They fell into silence, and Yuri knew he'd grow comfortable in this house.

* * *

"He was the only one to know I'm an omega besides you two," Yuri said as he talked about Nikolai, him scrawled on Victor and Yuuri's lap. It could look almost romantic in some people's eyes, but it was more family bonding time than anything esle. It had been a few months since Nikolai had died, and Yuri was finally sixteen. "I kind of want to grow more confident about it, honestly."

"I'll help you, Yurio," Yuuri said. Yuri looked up at him, his eyebrows raised. "I had a hard time accepting my secondary gender too-- I promise I'll be of help." Yuri scratched the back of his neck and nodded. "I think you have to tell the world first-- you presented early, so no one will expect it, but I swear people will accept you no matter what."

"When and how should I tell people?"

"Maybe make an Instagram post, or add it to your Instagram bio," Yuuri said. "I bet your fanbase belives you're an alpha," he added, snickering a little.

Yuri nodded sharply as he took his phone out of his pocket and opened Instagram. He took a selfie and put a filter on before writing the caption. "Also, mans, I presented two years ago, and I'm an omega - just thought I should let you guy knows." He went to Yuuri and showed him it, and he stared at it blankly. "I'm not that good at English; is there anything to fix?"

"The plural of man is not mans but men, but that sounds too formal so you could change it to dudes. And it's 'guys know' not 'guy knows'," Yuuri corrected. Yuri nodded thankfully as he edited the caption and posted the photo.

The reactions were varied, and ranged from 'called it!' to 'what the FUCK', and Yuri grinned as he scrolled through them. Soon enough there were numerous articles about Yuri Plisetsky, the Russian fairy who ended up making up to his title by presenting as an omega. Otabek messaged him telling him he was proud of him.

Yuri felt like he could be himself now that he had finally stopped hiding this part of himself.


End file.
